


On the night of the full moon (give me your love)

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires, junmyeon!vampire, kyungsoo!vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Chanyeol just couldn't believe that Sehun's vampire was already all over him, while his own was still running away.Part 2  of  "Before the night is over, come see me"





	On the night of the full moon (give me your love)

—I can’t believe I’m trying to get my guy’s number for months, and you got yours at the first fucking time! —Chanyeol huffed, arms crossed against his chest and feet over the center piece.

 

—I don’t know man, we just clicked right away. —Sehun answered nonchalantly, sitting beside his friend and roommate, handing him a can of soda. —And he gave me his number before I even got the chance to ask for it.

 

Sehun was one lucky bastard, in the eyes of Chanyeol. He had introduced his long-time friend to that club, he had convinced him to “donate blood”. Chanyeol himself was going to that place for half a year, and for four months he had become an exclusive regular to one particular vampire.

 

—Maybe if you weren’t such a pushover… —Sehun mumbled against his can, before sipping the soda, and being punched in the arm by his friend.

 

He knew Sehun was joking, but was he really? He thought he had clicked well with his regular, he enjoyed talking to him, feeling him around, the interaction… But maybe he was too loud, too annoying, and he knew that could be a big turnoff for some people.

 

 

 

—Hey. —Sehun dropped by his desk at the end of the day, handing some reports at the last editorial. —Boss liked your art, said to do something like that regularly. —He went on to loosen his tie, a useless touch of style for someone who worked in such a casual environment.

 

Chanyeol’s phone buzzed on the desk, it was a text from one of the club’s employees.

 

**[ ZhangLay ]**

 

_Chanyeol, good afternoon!_

_Your presence is requested by your regular, if possible, today at 21hs._

_Can you confirm?_

**[ LOEY ]**

_Sure, I’ll be there._

 

 

—Are you setting up a date while I’m talking to you? —Sehun pulled the phone out of Chanyeol’s hand, holding it up his head. The other didn’t even fight for it, just shrugged and turned back to his computer. —At least see if you take a shower and change clothes before going there, that flannel shirt is almost waking on its own.

 

 

 

Chanyeol dressed in zero effort. Clean, smelling fresh, but no fancy clothes. Usually he gave his best, prim and proper, just to please his vampire’s taste. Today, though, he didn’t have time to think about that, nor did he want to.

 

 

—Look, I don’t know what’s into you today, but you do know blood tastes different when the donor is stressed, right? —Lay, the worker he usually talked to whenever his vampire needed to schedule a feeding session, said while tying him up to the chair. —And you know he’s picky _as fuck_ , so if he feels you’re all tense, he’ll end up not even feeding.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t care less, honestly. He just stayed silent, as complete opposite of his usual self, only sighing occasionally and smiling softly at the worker.

 

He sat down quietly in the dark room, trying to clear his mind and relax so this could be quick and less painful as possible.

 

 

—You’re tense. —The voice came from the dark end of the room, as the door behind the figure closed. He walked slowly to the table in the room, leaving his dark blazer over it, and taking his watch off, rings around his fingers. —I don’t want to feed from you if you’re nervous. You’ll taste like shit.

 

Ah, it did hurt. He was always so blunt, sharp. It was usually a turn on, it even made Chanyeol laugh at times, and he knew the human thought it was funny, so he did it more often. But today, it only hurt.

 

—If you don’t want to, call Lay and I’ll be out of here in a second, so they can call a replacement. —Chanyeol responded softly, while uncomfortably shifting on his chair. The leather around his wrists was always so irritating.

 

The vampire got closer. His black button down perfectly snug around his torso, black slacks, well fitted. He was always perfect, like a vampire was expected to look.

 

—Is it something at work? —He pulled a chair, sitting in front of Chanyeol. He was shorter but seemed so much bigger than Chanyeol sometimes. The vampire sounded genuinely worried about the human. —Or are you having financial trouble again? You know I can help…

 

—Will you shut up? —Chanyeol cut him right away, lifting his face to the vampire across him. —If you’re not feeding, I’d like to leave please. —His heart was beating fast. He never talked in such way with him, he didn’t know what consequences might come. Chanyeol was tied up, in front of a beast that could kill him at any time. He knew they were being watched, that Lay was right behind that door, ready to walk in if anything seemed wrong.

 

The vampire looked surprised, but worried still. His thick eyebrows furrowed, thick lips formed a thin line as he bit the lower one.

—When you feel comfortable to do this again, please contact Lay. —He rose from his seat, hands together, one of his fingers turned the rings on his other hand, Chanyeol could see something in his eyes, in the way his throat bobbed. He was thirsty, but he was controlling himself. —I hope that whatever is bothering goes away…

 

He muttered, before grabbing his jacket from the table and leaving harshly, door slamming as he walked out.

Lay came in seconds before, already working on untying him from his seat.

 

—You know… —He spoke softly, while pulling delicately at the straps around his wrists. —Kyungsoo is one of our most loyal and gentle customers, he usually never repeated a feeding source, always worried he’d hurt someone… —Lay would always massage his wrists after a session, not this time. Even though he was soft, something about him seemed off, like he was irritated. —When your sorry ass came in, he only wanted you. And now he even refuses to feed from anyone else, barely drinking animal or synthetic blood.

 

Chanyeol scoffed, pulling his wrists to himself, massaging the soft marks around them. It didn’t sound like a truth, to him. Kyungsoo looked way too proud to do that.

 

—You’re not forced to feed him. —Lay took a deep breath before speaking, running a hand through his blonde hair. —But when you agreed to come here, it’s already a commitment. If you’re feeling bad, please don’t confirm your presence. The anticipation, all that, it’s too stressful for him, and us.

 

 

 

 

The more Chanyeol felt stressed, more time he spent on the gym.

 

—Your arms are barely fitting your old shirts. —Sehun commented, munching on his salad as they had lunch together at such a beautiful Saturday afternoon. —Since you’re not telling me what is wrong, I’ll pretend that I don’t care. —He went on, leaving his fork on the plate. —My vampire guy asked me out, but he want’s me to bring a friend for his own vampire friend that has been feeling down for a while.

 

Chanyeol scoffed. He wanted distance from vampires, he hadn’t contacted Lay in almost a month, and it was one of the best decisions he had ever made (or that was what he was trying to convince himself to believe).

 

—I don’t feel like being clutch to a depressed vampire. —Chanyeol mumbled, still poking at his spaghetti carbonara.

 

—Hey, look who’s out. —Sehun a ball of his napkin at Chanyeol. —Is moping asshole Chanyeol! Haven’t seen you since high school, _dipshit_. —Getting up with his salad in hands, Sehun walked to the kitchen where he grabbed himself a soda can.

 

—Oh, fuck off! —Chanyeol got up slamming one hand at the table, making it shake completely. —Am I not allowed to feel sad not even once? —His voice was loud, but in an angry tone Sehun didn’t like at all. So at the moment Chanyeol entered the kitchen, Sehun slammed a hand against his chest and looked right into his eyes.

 

—I’m not forcing to go. —Sehun muttered between gritted teeth. —But I’m tired of being treated like shit in this house because you feel like shit. So, this is a chance for you to get out of this place you shoved yourself into and help a man out.

 

Chanyeol tried to remain angry at Sehun, but it was harder than it seemed. They were friends for way too long, they knew too much about each other.

 

—Ok. —He said plainly, looking positively defeated. —But you’ll own me big time.

 

 

 

 

As Sehun groomed his hair for the tenth time, and tried to straighten out his clothes again, Chanyeol stared at his phone screen. He pondered if he should message Lay, say that he was sorry about what happened. But he wasn’t all that sorry.

 

—Your hair will be all greasy if you keep touching it. —Chanyeol muttered, opening angry birds on his phone, to pass time, completely ignoring the squealing friend that asked if his hair was already looking greasy.

 

It wasn’t until another five minutes that Sehun grabbed his jacket and pulled harshly, whispering “it’s him”.

 

Sehun got up, striding up to the vampire, dressed in perfectly groomed button-down wine-red shirt and black slacks. He felt suddenly underdressed, his loyal Ramones shirt under his best leather jacket.

 

Chanyeol got up, looking for the friend he was supposed to keep company, Sehun’s body was blocking him from seeing the man around the height of Sehun’s date. Moving in their direction, he slowly came into frame.

Narrow shoulders inside a cozy varsity jacket just his size, black jeans, thick framed round glasses.

 

—Kyungsoo? —He said, reaching them. And Kyungsoo, who was before politely smiling at Sehun, turned gloom. His smiled died as if it was shot down, his eyes before soft, were dark again. —Wait… You two know each other? —Chanyeol pointed between Sehun and Kyungsoo, while trying to digest this.

 

—No, I swear. —Sehun said, rising his hands. —You two know each other? —He then asked, furrowing eyebrows, and looking between them a couple times, until he realized what was really going on there. —Oh… This is interesting.

 

Chanyeol was still looking intensely at Kyungsoo, who had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket and bit the inside of his cheek.

 

—If you’re uncomfortable, you can leave. —Chanyeol heard Sehun’s vampire guy talking to Kyungsoo, while holding his wrist softly. —I’m sorry about this, I really didn’t think this was going to happen… —He said, apologizing to all, including Chanyeol.

 

—No. —Kyungsoo said then, taking hands off his pockets. —I’m the one sorry, I’ll be leaving now. Junmyeon, don’t follow me. Sehun, it was a pleasure. Chanyeol… —He bowed slightly to them, before walking out in fast pace.

 

Chanyeol watched him walking away, and before he could even register, he was already going after him, until he reached Kyungsoo, holding his wrist.

 

He had no idea what to say. He didn’t prepare for this situation. He was in the middle of the street, at night, holding a vampire’s wrist, while he stared right back at him with those glowing, hungry, eyes.

 

—Let me go. —He murmured, not pulling his wrist away.

 

—Not before we talk. —Chanyeol said, not even thinking about it. Fuck it, he could die from that, pissing off a vampire, was dangerous. But that was Kyungsoo, and that was a whole risk he was willing to take.

 

—I’m not in a good condition to talk about this, or anything. —Kyungsoo went on, still not pulling away, if so, he was giving in to the touch.

 

—Then feed first, and then we’ll talk. —Chanyeol said confidently. He knew Kyungsoo could feel it, the confidence, the want. By the way his eyes glowed under the street lights, and his red lips quivered the slightest, the way he glanced quickly at that one vein in his neck he most liked to bite.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo had never fed from a human outside of the confinement of the club. He considered it dangerous, for both, but he wanted Chanyeol fast. So, before he could think twice, they were in his apartment, on the rich part of town, Chanyeol was sitting on his couch shirtless and panting and Kyungsoo had his hands clasped on his thick arms.

 

—Shove this in my leg, if you feel like I’m going out of control. —Kyungsoo handed a small knife to Chanyeol, charged with some sort of blue liquid. The human looked at it suspiciously. —It’s not going to harm any of us, it’ll just make me… Calm. —He said, moving his body closer to the human’s.

 

Chanyeol’s hand flew to his legs, pulling him until Kyungsoo was perfectly sitting on his legs, palms of his hands open against his chest.

 

—I can’t believe I’m here… —Chanyeol whispered, dragging his hands up Kyungsoo’s legs, over his ass, and pressing him harder against his lap. —Am I dreaming? —He smiled, one hand going up to Kyungsoo’s nape, pulling him down so their foreheads meet.

 

—No, you’re not. —He replied with a smile. Kyungsoo’s lips found Chanyeol jaw, and both knew the ritual has begun. It was always like this, soft kisses on his jaw, playful licks by his ear, soft biting around his neck, and his hands. The soft pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers held Chanyeol against him, but this time was closer, more intimate, because this time he was being held as well.

 

He didn’t think it was this warm, having Chanyeol’s arms around him, holding him where he belonged. It was involuntary, the way he grinded against Chanyeol, mouth searching for the perfect spot to dip his sharp fangs. He felt himself hard, and under him the human was too. It was too much, it was everything he wanted, and he held back for so long.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help anymore, as he felt the blood rushing from under Chanyeol’s skin. So, with a warning kiss over the right spot, he dipped his fangs into his skin.

 

The rush was bigger than what he had anticipated, his hands held Chanyeol in place as he moaned and writhed under Kyungsoo, grinding up and harder holding the vampire’s waist with a strong grip, pushing him down.

Kyungsoo had one hand at the opposite side of Chanyeol’s neck, as he bit and sucked the blood he needed. He felt everything through the blood, the want, the need. All the time waiting for that moment was screaming into him through the taste of Chanyeol’s blood.

 

The dagger as long forgotten, Kyungsoo was able to hold himself from drinking too much, throwing his head back and allowing Chanyeol to dictate a pace to his hips grinding down into. His whole mouth was stained with blood, and he felt good. Heart pounding faster, eyes closed, body in a long and intense climax.

 

Chanyeol was always faster to decline from his high, it was easier for humans, but Kyungsoo still felt the spasms and the cum in his pants.

 

—Why did you make me wait for so long… —Chanyeol asked in a whisper, dipping forward to kiss Kyungsoo’s chest.

 

—I’m sorry. —Kyungsoo whispered back, leaning forward to hug Chanyeol’s head against him softly. —I was just scared I’d hurt you… —He went on, moving the tips of his fingers against his scalp.

 

 

 

 

Not in a million years Chanyeol really thought he’d be bathing on Kyungsoo’s bathroom, in his apartment, with Kyungsoo in front of him.

 

—I don’t want this to be just feeding and orgasms. —Chanyeol said.

 

—You know I’m a vampire, right? —Kyungsoo responded, moving in the bathtub until he was in Chanyeol’s lap again. —You’ll grow older, and I’ll stay the same, and someday you’ll be too old for me to feed from you, and I’ll have to get some younger blood bag. You’ll get jealous, and be mad at me, but I’ll have to do it because I’m allergic to synthetics and I don’t want to drink animal blood… And- and… Why are you smiling like that?

 

—This is why you wouldn’t let me get closer to you huh… —Chanyeol, reached one hand to touch Kyungsoo’s cheek lovingly. —You like me so much, you’ve thought about all our lives together. —As he saw Kyungsoo’s ears slightly blushed, Chanyeol smiled even more and stretched up to peck his lips. —I’d love to grow old with you, and I promise I won’t be mad when you get a new blood bag.

 

Chanyeol smiled against Kyungsoo’s lips, pulling him down for another kiss, slower but way more intense. Feeling him under his fingertips was the best feeling ever, and he was ready to have more of that for as long as he could.

 

 

 

 

 

—So… —Sehun fumbled with the napkin. He was feeling a little out of place in such a fancy restaurant, but at least it was a quiet place for them to talk. —Do you think they sorted things out?

 

—I hope so, I couldn’t take anymore of Kyungsoo’s moping. —Junmyeon smiled sweetly, as he reached forward to touch the tips of Sehun’s fingers. —I’m glad we didn’t have that sort of issue… —Smiling, he kept touching his fingers until Sehun pushed them forward and laced them.

 

—Me too, I mean… Why would we, right? —He held Junmyeon’s hand on his, adoring the way they fit together nicely. —We can just enjoy every step at its time…

 

Sehun looked straight to Junmyeon, and he did feel, _something_. Definitely _something_ , up his leg, on his knee, and to his thigh and—

 

—O- _Oh-kay_! —Sehun straightened up when he felt Junmyeon’s foot against his crotch, and the smile that played on those lips. —Are you really hungry, because I’m not so hungry, I kind of had lunch late today and… —The soft press of Junmyeon’s feet between his legs again cut all words from coming out.

 

—I’ll get the check for the drinks, wait for me in the car. —The vampire said softly, pulling his foot away, but Sehun didn’t budge. —What are you waiting for?

 

Sehun remained silent but gave Junmyeon a look that was understandable on its own. Junmyeon held back a small chuckle, and got up, touching Sehun’s shoulder.

 

They’d do it at their own pace, and gladly would Kyungsoo and Chanyeol do as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this.  
> I'm not 100% happy with it, but I'm like... 20% lol  
> Now I guess I'm going to watch some Chilling Adventures of Sabrina to see if I can get inspired again and speed up what I still haven't posted.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
